


You will always be loved

by alittleonthewildside



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Child Abandonment, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, dadvid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-01-30 06:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittleonthewildside/pseuds/alittleonthewildside
Summary: An au where daniel worked at the camp instead of gwen, and gwen was the occultist, David and daniel are dating, and there's Dadvid.Poor little Max's parents never showed up, Max was pretty upset, he knew they didn't care for him, but he never thought they would up right abandon him! Now David and Daniel have to deal with him, and hopefully become a happy family.





	You will always be loved

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little AU that I created. It's a small one. But ah well.

David sat with max in the mess hall, the other campers have already gone home, but max's parents haven't showed up, and it's well past the pick up time, daniel was outside at the moment, watching for max's parents.

"Max. they will come. i know it, i just know it!!!" david smiled at him.

"i doubt it..... they don't give a shit about me....." he sighed. placing his head down on the table as daniel came in.

"tried calling them multiple times, wouldn't pick up." daniel sighed, sitting next to david.

"heh... just as i expected.. they fucking hate me. there is no way that they are coming to get me..." max grumbled.

"max... language...." david said in a sad tone, starting to loose hope. then he noticed something.... something really upsetting.... max started crying, max never crys! david quickly got up and moved over to him, hugging him."maybe they're just driving! and thats why they haven't picked up yet!"

"David... i'm actually... starting to agree with max here....." Daniel sighed again, reaching across the table to pat max on the head. "why don't we go watch Tv. wait a little longer for them to come. just in case David is right." he said to max. max lifted his head up and david let go of him right before max raised his arm to smack him, then he started wiping away his tears.

"alright." was max's answer, standing up, the three left the mess hall and headed to the counslers cabin to watch Tv. when they got there daniel grabbed the remote and sat with max, while david looked through the file cabnet. "uh... David? what are you doing?" Max asked.

"looking for a certan file.... j.... k..... l.... here we go!" he pulled the file out and opened it. "okay- wait... what?!"

"what?" Daniel and max asked in unison, while david started to look worried.

"the only thing on here is Max's name and his age and birthdate... and his phone number...," David bit his bottom lip.

"wait.... no parent name, activitys, no nothing?!" daniel sounded worried, and started to look worried too.

"nope..." David sighed, closing the file and placing it back. "I'm sorry max...."

"it's okay...." he heared a shakey voice say, then he realized it was max, he sounds a lot diffrent when he's upset.... should take note of that...

"here, lets watch Tv, to get your mind off it." Daniel smiled at max.

"Alright...." max replied, sniffling a bit. "Now... lets see..." Daniel turned the tv on and began flipping through the channels, finally they came across Steven universe, and settled on that to watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this was short, but I promise the next one will be longer, much longer.


End file.
